GHOST AT SCHOOL(NARUTO VERSION)
by ultimatekuuga
Summary: kisah petualangan naruko dan kawan kawan menyegel hantu
1. Chapter 1

Ghost At School(Naruto ver)

Adventure,Horor

Sasuke,Naruko

Disclaimer:Om Masashi Kisimoto

Warning:Typo,Gender Bender,Ga jelas,Newbie,OOC

Rated T

Aku masih newbie jadi maaf kalo jelek ficnya,ini fic pertama aku jadi aku harap bagus untuk dibaca yang udah dibaca mohon review ya

PROLOUGE

DiMinggu pagi yang cerah terlihat sebuah mobil untuk pindahan(Author ga tau namaya) sedang melaju.

Naruko POV

Wah ini kota kelahiran kaasan indah sekali ya kota Konoha iya aku laupa belum memperkenalkan diri namaku Naruko Namikaze aku anak pertama dari dua bersaudara,adikku bernama Naruto Namikaze,yah cirri cirinya sama kaya tousan,rambutku merah panjang ditwintail(disini author buat rambut naruko jadi merah buat kelihatan gen Kushinany) kalau adikku rambutnya sama kaya tousan pirang jabrig kaya durian,nama tousanku adalah Minato Namikaze,mendiang kaasanku namanya Kushina Namikaze,kami punya kucing peliharaan bernama kyubi tapi sering kupanggil kyuchan

End Naruko POV

"Neechan kenapa melamun?"Tanya Naruto,"tidak apa apa ko naru,neechan Cuma tidak sabar melihat rumah baru kita","Oh kirain neechan ngelamun".Naruko memang terlihat tidak sabar dari tadi."coba lihat Naruko,nantoi kamu sekolah disana"kata Minato"Hah,sekolah disana?Gedung sekolahnya ko serem gitu sih tousan""Haha itu gedung sekolah lama,yang itu gedung sekolah baru""wah sugoi bagus banget sekolahnya".Saat Naruko kembali melihat keluar diamelihat sesuatu seperti bayangan yang terbang'Apa itu?Apakah barusan itu burung?'.

tbc

maaf kalau pendek soaal nya masih prolog rview ya


	2. Chapter 2

Ghost At School(Naruto version)

Adventure,Horor

Sasuke,Naruko,Naruto,Sakura,Sai

Disclaimer:Om Masashi Kisimoto

Warning:Typo,Gender Bender,Ga jelas,Newbie,OOC

Rated T

Aku masih newbie jadi maaf kalo jelek ficnya,ini fic pertama aku jadi aku harap bagus untuk dibaca yang udah dibaca mohon review ya ,fic ini terinspirasi dari anime ghost at school yang dulu pernah tayang ditv7 tapi ga sepenuhnya sama kok

Aku datang lagi ngelanjutin fic aku

Chap 1:malam kebangkitan para arwah

DiMinggu pagi yang cerah terlihat sebuah mobil untuk pindahan(Author ga tau namaya) sedang melaju.

Naruko POV

Wah ini kota kelahiran kaasan dan tousan indah sekali ya kota Konoha iya aku laupa belum memperkenalkan diri namaku Naruko Namikaze aku anak pertama dari dua bersaudara,adikku bernama Naruto Namikaze,yah cirri cirinya sama kaya tousan,rambutku merah panjang ditwintail(disini author buat rambut naruko jadi merah buat kelihatan gen Kushinanya) kalau adikku rambutnya sama kaya tousan pirang jabrig kaya durian,nama tousanku adalah Minato Namikaze,mendiang kaasanku namanya Kushina Namikaze,kami punya kucing peliharaan bernama kyubi tapi sering kupanggil kyuchan

End Naruko POV

"Neechan kenapa melamun?"Tanya Naruto,"tidak apa apa ko naru,neechan Cuma tidak sabar melihat rumah baru kita"Jawab Naruko,"Oh kirain neechan ngelamun".Naruko memang terlihat tidak sabar dari tadi."coba lihat Naruko,nantoi kamu sekolah disana"kata Minato"Hah,sekolah disana?Gedung sekolahnya ko serem gitu sih tousan""Haha itu gedung sekolah lama,yang itu gedung sekolah baru""wah sugoi bagus banget sekolahnya".Saat Naruko kembali melihat keluar diamelihat sesuatu seperti bayangan yang terbang'Apa itu?Apakah barusan itu burung?'.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Naruko dan keluarganya sampai dirumah mereka di Konoha."Minato,kenapa kau tidak tinggal dirumahku saja?apa karena rumahku kecil?"Tanya Jiraiya Namikaze,ayahnya Minato Namikaze."hahaha,tentu bukan tousan,aku hanya ingin mempunyai rumah sendiri diKonoha"jawab Minato"Oh,ya sudah kalau begitu,ceoat bereskan rumahmu ini,besok kau harus mencari pekerjaan baru disinikan"jawab(sekaligus perintah)Jiraiya"Oh ya,formulir pendaftaran ke KES(Konoha Elementary School)sudah kuurus besok mereka bisa masuk sekolah"lanjut Jiraiya"Arigatou tousan""Naruko,Naruko kalian dimana!?"Tanya Minato setengah berteriak"Kami dilantai 2 tousan" jawab Naruko dan Naruto "Oh jadi kalian disini "Tousan ruangan ini jadi kamar kami ya?" Tanya sekaligus pinta Naruko "Ya boleh,tapi bantu beres beres dulu ya" jawab Minato "Baik tousan tapi kami istirahat dulu ya cape nih" jawab Naruko "ya terserah kalian saja" "Yay Tousan baik deh" "Ya udah tousan kebawah dulu" setelah Minato kembali turun Naruko dan Naruto pun langsung tiduran (wah anak durhaka nih ayahnya cape beresin barang barang bukanya bantuin makah satai) "hei celana mu kelihatan tuh" kata seorang anak laki laki berambur hitam model pantat ayam (dichidori) "Kya,dasar teme mesum" "Hey,kau sendiri yang memperlihatkanya,oh yak au orang baru ya kenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke panggil saja aku Sasuke" lanjut Sasuke "Gak naya" jawab Naruko "Cih dasar dobe aku kan sudah bilang celana dalammu kau sendiri yang memperlihatkannya" "harusnya kau pura pura tidak lihat saja kan,dan juag kau mengomentarinya dasar teme mesum pantat ayam" "terserah kau saja lah dobe aku malas berbicara denganmu"kata Sasuke sambil pergi "Naruko kenapa teriak teriak?" Tanya Minato "atidak apa apa ko tousan" "Oh,ya sudah ayo bantu tousan beres beres" "Hai tousan"

SKIP TIME

Naruko POV

Hah sekarang adalah hari pertamaku sekolah semoga saja aku tidak bertemu lagi sama siTEME mesum pantat ayam sialan itu yah tapi yang paling buruk aku sekelas sama si teme apa lagi kalau duduk sebangku,bisa bisa aku bisa kira kira gimana ya kehidupanku disekolah nanti semoga saja aku mempunyai banyak teman disekolah

End Naruko POV

"Naruto ayo berangkat!" panggil Naruko"Sebentar neechan" "Ya,Neechan tunggu dibawah".Setelah beberapa menit Naruto pun turun "Naruto kenapa lama?" "Tidak kenapa kenapa kok neechan,hanya mempersiapkan buku untuk sekolah" Jawab Naruto "Oh ya sudah"

SKIP TIME

"Naruto ayo berangkat!" Seru Naruko "Hai,neechan" .Naruko dan Naruko berangkat dari rumah menuju sekolah (yaiyalah masa kuburan) setelah beberapa saat mereka hampir tiba di sekolah tapi 'meong' "Hah,Naruto coba lihat isi tasmu" kata Naruko sambil membuka tas milik Naruto "Naruto kenapa kau membawa Kyubi ke sekolah?" Tanya Naruko "Habis aku bakal kesepian kan karena belum punya teman jadinya aku bawa" jawab Naruto,karena tasnya masih terbuka kyubipun kabu. "Ah,tunggu kyubi" "Neechan ayo kejar kyubi" "ayo" .Merekapun mengejar kyubi hingga kyubi masuk ke gedung sekolah lama"Neechan,kyubi masuk kesini ,apa kita akan mengejarnya?"Tanya Naruto"Yah,mau bagaimana lagi,kyubi adalah keluarga kitakan"Jawab kejauhan terlihat seorang gadis berambut pink panjang memperhatikan mereka ,mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam gedung sekolah lama"Hei apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya seseorang dibelakang mereka "Kya" teriak Naruko dan Naruko "Berisik dobe" "Cih ternyata si TEME mesum pantat ayam kau mengagetkanku?!" "Siapa juga yang mengagetkanmu?Lagi pula kenapa kau masuk kesini?" "Benar kenapa kau masuk kesini apa kau tidak tau kalau gedung ini berhantu" kata seseorang berambut hitam lumayan panjang berkulit pucat "Aku tidak tahu akukan murid baru" Jawab Naruko "Oh begitu kenalkan namaku Shimura Sai panggil aku Sai,aku ketua klub peneliti hal hal gaib" kata Sai 'Ada juga ya klub seperti itu' batin Naruko "Hei kalian" terdengar suara misterius dari arah belakan mereka "Kyaaaa,ada hantu teriak mereka semua(kecuali suara misterius itu tentunya) "Maaf mengagetkan kalian aku kesini untuk mencari topiku yang terbawa angin,Oh ya perkenalkan aku Sakura Haruno dari kelas 6 panggil aku Sakura" "Aku Naruko,Naruto,Sasuke,Sai" jawab mereka kompak "Kalian kesini untuk apa?" "Aku dan adikku kesini mencari kucingku yang kabur" "Yah,kalau kami untuk memperingatkan mereka" "Oh,ya sudah ayo kita cari sama sama" Setelah Sakura berbicara tiba tiba pintunya tertutup "Apa yang terjadi dengan pintunya?Kenapa pintunya menutup sendirii?" Tanya Naruko "Mungkin karena angin" Jawab Sakura "Ya sudah ayo kita lanjutkan pencarian kita" Lanjut Sakura kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk mencari topi dan seekor kucing "Kita telah berjalan jauh sekali tapi kenapa kita belum menemukan topi ataupun kucing sih" kata Sasuke "Diamlah teme kalau kau tidak ingin membantu pergi saja sana" Jawab Naruko,tiba iba 'gug gug' "Suara anjing?Kenapa bisa ada Anjing disini?" Kata Sai "Dasar tidak sopan mengatai aku anjing dasar bocah kurang ajar" Seru seekor anjing berwajah manusia "Waaaaa,ada siluman" Teriak Naruko "Ayo kita kabur" Kata semua pun lari sesuai perkataan Sasuke "Hahhah,ternyata benar digedung sekolah lama ada hantunya" Kata Sai "Jangan memikirka itu sekarang Sai,sekaran yang penting kita harus lari dari siluman anjing itu" "Ah itu topiku ternyata ada diatas patung(Author lupa namanya)" 'Meong' "Ada suara kucing dari arah sana" Kata Sasuke "Itu suara kyubi" merekapun pergi ke asal suaratapi sebelum Sasuke dan Sai masuk keruangan dimana kyubi berada "WAA,ADA HANTU TANPA KEPALA" Teriak Sasuke dan Sai sambil berlari masuk keruangan tempat kyunbi berada "Dimana sih kyubi?" Tanya Naruko "Disana neechan" Jawab Naruto "Tapi kenapa dia terlihat sangat ketakutan?" Tanya Sakura "Entahlah" "Hei apa kucingnya sudah ketemu?" Tanya Sasuke yang baru saja masuk keruangan bersama Sai "Sudah ini kucingnya" Jawab Sakura sambil menunjuk kyubi yang sedang digendon Naruto "Ayo kita harus cepat cepat keluar dari sini tadi kami melihat hantu tanpa kepala" Kata Sai "Kalau kbegitu kita harus berhati hati" Kata kembali berlari mencari jalan keluar tapi saat mereka sedang mencari jalan keluar merekakembali dikejar hantu yang terbang "waaa,lari yang cepat" kata Sai,tapi saat merekaberlari mereka terjatuh tapi anehnya hantu itu tudak mengejar mereka lagitapi malah pergi entah kemana "Oh iya aku lupa,katanya kalaudikejar jhantu teke teke kita harus tiduran ditanah" Kata Sai "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?" Kata Saske sambil menjitak Sai "Sakit tau lagian akukan lupa" 'hei,kalian mau bermain denganku?' Tanya suara misterius "Siapa itu tunjukan dirimu" Kata Naruko,sesaat Naruko mengatakan itu tiba tiba munculah seekor rubah kecil berekor 9 "Seekor rubah?" Tanya Sasuke "Yang pasti bukan rubah buasa,mana ada rubah berekor 9" Jawab Sai "Apa kalian mau bermain denganku?" Tanya rubah aneh itu lagi "Tidak kami tidak mau bermain dengan hantu" Jawa Naruko "Oh begitu" Rubah itupun menghilang tapi entah kenapa tiba tiba suasana menjadi mencekam "Sekarang mau bermain?" Tanya rubah itu dengan ukuran yang lebih besar(Disini Kyubi{rubah ekor 9}ceritanya jadi amanojaku jadi kalau orang takut sama dia ukuranya akan membesar) "Tidak" Jawab Naruko lagi,rubah itu menghilang lagi "Sekarang mau bermain?" Tanya rubah itu dengan ukuran yang sangat besar,tidak ada jawaban mereka semua terdiam karena takut "Tidak kami tidak mau" Jawab Sai sambil pergi menjauh,yang lainya pun ikut lari menyusul Sai "Kalian tidak bisa lari".mereka teus berlari hingga masuk ke sebuah ruangan "Bagaimana ini?Kalau kita tidak cepat kabur kita bisa mati" Kata Sasuke "Aku tidak tau teme yang penting kita harus kabur dan sembunyi dulu untuk memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari sini" Kata Naruko,tak sengaja Naruko menyenggol sebuah foto dan sesuatu terjatuh dari dalam foto itu "Sebuah buku diary punya siapa dan kenapa ada didalam foto di gedung skolah?" Tanya Naruko entah kepada siapa,Narukopun memeriksa buku itu untuk mengetahui punya siapa "Kushina Uzumaki itu nama kaasanku sebelum menikah dengan tousan" Kata Naruko "Neechan bagaimana kalau kita melihat isinya" Kata MENYEGEL HANTU itu tulisan pertama yang membuat Naruko sweatdrop sesaat 'Kaasan kok kesanya lebay amt sih tulisan buku diaryny' Batin Naruko,saat Naruko membuka lagi halaman berikutnya terlihat gambar rubah tadi "Tanggal 9 April aku menyegel kurama disebuah pohon besar dibelakang sekolah,sebuah pohon besar?Bukanya dibelakang gedung sekolah lama atauoun baru tidak ada hutan?" kata Naruko "Sudahlah,lanjutkan saja membacanya siapa tau kita bakal menemukan cara mengalahkan rubah sialan itu" Kata Sasuke "Baiklah aku lanjutkan,aku menyegel kurama dengan lingkaran sihir dan sebuah lilin ditengahnya dan membaca mantra 'kurama tertidurlah kau'{Sebenernya mantranya bukan gini tapi author ganti supaya pas}" Lanjut Naruko "Lingkaran sihir,aku bisa menggambarnya" Kata Sai "Kalau begitu ayo kita pancin dia" Kata Sakura,setelah mendengar kata kata mereka mereka terdiam sesaat "Kenapa kalian diam saja ayo kita segel hantu itu sebelum dia keluar dan membuat kekacauan diluar sana" Kata Sasuke "Benar kata Sasuke-niichan" Kata Naruto "Lilin dan kapur mungkin masih ada di lab kimia" Kata Sakura "Ayo kita segel rubah itu" Kata Naruko "Tapi siapa yang akan memancing rubah itu agar dia bisa sampai ke lab kimia?" Tanya Sai,mereka memikikan kata kata Sai benar juga siapa yang mau memancing hantu? "Kita pancin sama sama" Jawab Sasuke,merekapun keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka "Hoy rubah jelek kalau berani kesini kau" Teriak Sai "DASAR BOCAH SIALAN!" Teriak Kurama(rubah ekor 9 itu)"Dia sudah dating cepat tahan pintunya!Sai cepat kau gambar lingkaran sihirnya" Perintah Sasuke,setelah mereka menahan pintunya merekapun langsung mencari lilin sementara Sai menggambar lingkaran sihirnya setelah selesai menggambar lingkaranya "Hei lilinya sudah ketemu belum?Aku sudah selesai menggambar lingkaranya" Tanya Sai "Sudah ini lilinya tapi bagaimana koreknya" Tanya sekaligu jawab Sakura "Kalau korek aku punya" Jawab Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan korek dari saku celananya 'Untuk apa dia membawa korek' Batin semuanya (minus Sasuke).Tiba tiba penahanya sudah hancur "Ketemu juga kalian bocah" Kata Kurama "Sial dia berhasil merusak penahanya dan kenapa koreknya bisa tidak mau menyala" Kata Sasuke tapi tidak lama setelah itu koreknya menyala dan Naruko langsung menyalakan lilinya "Persiapanya sudah siap,ayo baca mantranya" Kata Naruko "KURAMA TERTIDURLAH KAU" Teriak mereka semua berulang ulang "Mantra itu,bagaimana mereka bisa tau mantra itu" Kata Kurama tetapi sesudah Kurama berbicara Kurama hilang entah kemana "Akhornya selesai juga ayo kita keluar dari sini neechan" Kata Naruto "Ayo " Kata kembali mencari jalan keluar dari gedung sekolah lama anehnya tidak ada gangguan dari hantu lagi seperti tadi "Aneh,kenapa tidak muncul gangguan dari hantu lagi ya?" Tanya Naruko "Bukanya lebih bagus begitu" Jawab Sasuke "Iya sih" Kata Naruko tidak lama kemudian mereka berhasil menemikan jalan keluar tapi,hari sekarang sudah sore "Gawat hari telah sore aku bolos dihari pertamaku masuk" Kata Naruko "Maaf oneechan" Kata Naruto "Tidak apa apa kok" Jawab Naruko "Kalau kita ketauan sensei kita bolos gimana nih?Tidak mungkinkan kita bilang kita sudah bertarung dengan hantu mereka pasti tidak akan percaya " Tanya Sai "Ya,kita jangan jawab itu" Jawab Sasuke tiba tiba dari belakang terdengar suara "Hei,kenapa kalian masih disini sekolah sudah pulang?" Tanya seorang guru denganbekas luka melintang dimukanya (ini Iruka) "Tidak kenapa kenapa kok sensei" Jawab mereka "Ya sudah kaliancepat sana pulang sebentar lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup" Kata Guru itu "Hai Sensei" Jawab mereka semua "Huh dasar bocah sialan" Kata suara misterius "Bukanya itu suara Kurama tapi dimana dia" Tanya Naruko "Aku disini bocah" Jawab Kurama merekapun menyadari ada yang aneh "Neechan Kyubi bisa bicara" Kata Naruto "Bukan kelihatanya Kurama tersegel di tubuh Kyubi" Jawab Naruko "Kenapa bisa tersegel disini?" Tanya Sakura "Aku tidak tahu" Jawab Naruko "Hei Kurama bagaimana cara mengeluarkan tubuhmu dari tubuh Kyubi?" Tanya Naruko "Itu mudah bunuh saja kucing ini" Jawab Kurama "Mana bisa begitu,bagaimanapun aku tidak akan membunuh Kyubi karena dia kucing yang sangat berharaga bagi keluarga kami" Jawab Naruko Setengah marah "Dasar bodoh" Kata Kyubi sambil pergi entah kemana "Heim au kemana kau" Kata Naruko "Biarkan saja dia nanti juga paling dia akan mengikutimu pulang kerumah" Kata Sasuke "Benar juga kau teme,ayo kita pulang saja" Kata Naruko mereka semuapun pergi dari sekolah untuk pulang tapi "Bocah bodoh,ini tidak akan selesai disni karena kebodohan kalian para hantu kembali lepas dari segelnya kalian pasti " Kata maksud dari perkataan Kurama?

TBC

Maaf lama updatenya,soaalnya Author sempat kehabisan ide untuk ceritanya tapi akhirnya dapet juga idenya,makasih buat yang udah baca

PLIS REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

PENGUMUMAN

Untuk sementara author akan hiatus karena author lagi sibuk ngurusin tugas sekolah


End file.
